This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race
by Applegirl3223
Summary: "Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked. A blond haired woman stepped forward. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. All four of you will need to come with me". Not exactly what you want to hear when you've just landed in another world. FMA & Bleach xover
1. Chapter 1

**so basically this story is a continuation of another that i wrote (thanks for the memories). ichigo, rukia, yoruichi and her son all get transported to another world when they go on a mission to find the missing hogyoku (not sure if i spelled that right). they end up in Amestris with no sure way of returning home. i dont know why ive never said this before but feel free to leave critiques and what not (just nothing too harsh :P)**. **i do want to become a better writer. wanted to dedicate the story to a fellow writer on here but at the moment ive forgotten what their name was :( and one last note, im taking the title from a fall out boy song just like the last story.  
**

There was a bright light before Ichigo landed on the ground with a thud. Rukia landed on him followed by her nephew, Octavian and his mother Yoruichi

"Get off me! I cant breathe!" He grumbled loud enough for them to hear. All three got up well except Octavian. The dark haired boy was unconscious.

"Octavian wake up!" His aunt yelled shaking him. Yoruichi calmly dusted herself off and explained

"Rukia he'll be fine. He opened the portal thing or whatever you want to call it so Im sure it just sapped some of his energy". Rukia was still shaking him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went over to the older woman who was looking around. They had landed in a forest. The sun was just starting to rise. Birds were chirping. It was very peaceful.

"Where do you think we are?" Ichigo asked.

"Not sure, obviously not the Soul Society"

"Ok well all we have to do is find the Hogyoku and then we can go home"

"You make it sound so easy " She crossed her arms " It may take weeks for Octavian to be able to do this again. I wouldn't even be surprised if its impossible, this is the first time he's done this"

"We've dealt with the impossible before". Yoruichi managed a small smile despite the situation, Ichigo's determination continued to surprise her.

"You guys hear that?" Rukia had stopped her overly dramatic crying. She was sitting with her nephews head on her lap.

"Hear what?" Ichigo yawned. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in days.

"Hold it! Don't move!" Suddenly they were surrounded by a large group wearing what appeared to be a sort of military uniform. Guns were pointed at them.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo started to move but was stopped by Yoruichi's hand on his wrist. "Who are you guys?" He asked. A blond haired woman stepped forward. He noticed that their military uniforms seemed old fashioned .

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. All four of you will need to come with me". Before he could give a snappy response Yoruichi answered

"That's fine but my son may need medical attention".

"That can be arranged" She motioned for someone to get him. A blond haired man with a cigarette dangling from his mouth stepped up.

"I thought you said it wasn't serious" Ichigo hissed.

"I don't think it is but I want to be sure unless you'd like to go back and report to Byakuya that his only son was left unconscious and we didn't do anything about it". Ichigo visibly paled. Though he had fought the sixth division captain, there was no way he'd want to tell him that. "That's what I thought, he's too protective when it comes to our child" She smirked.

"Where are all of you from?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked. Harmony watched as the blond man picked up Octavian. Rukia finally shuffled over to join them.

"Far away" She answered distracted, she was worried about whether O was breathing or not because from where she stood it didn't look like he was.

"I see. You'll have to give a better answer than that when we reach our destination. Lets go then" She said and motioned for them to start walking.

"This sucks" Ichigo mumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Pockets? He looked down to see he was wearing regular clothes; the uniform that he'd been in before they landed was gone. "Zangetsu" He whispered but he was silent. Ichigo threw a worried glance to Rukia who shook her head as if saying her zanpakuto wasn't answering either. "Keeps getting better and better. How did I get talked into doing this?" He mumbled.

"Where are we anyway?" Rukia asked as they walked

"Amestris" The lieutenant answered. Yoruichi sighed. Only a month or so ago she wouldve thought traveling to another world was impossible but that was before they found out the Hogyoku AND one of the Espada were missing....


	2. Chapter 2

The three sat around a table in a room with only one window. As soon as they had arrived at what they assumed to be headquarters, the Lieutenant had gone off to get her superior leaving guards stationed outside the door. For five minutes they had sat in silence then Ichigo slammed his fist on the table

"We don't have time for this! Lets take the guards out, get Octavian and ditch this place. Its weird"

"Calm down" Rukia said "They have guns and there's more of them"

"I've beaten many assholes who've had guns" He snorted "And who cares if there's more of them?"

"Have patience Ichigo" Yoruichi spoke up. She sat back in her chair "We should at least stay long enough to get a picture of what this world is like"

"Freaky is what I think it is. Those cars looked like something outta those old movies"

"To be more exact they looked like the first cars Ford built in the 1900s" Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other then her "What? So I love human history"

"So I guess for the time we have to just try and relax" Rukia placed an arm on the table and rested her chin on it. The room was silent except for the tick, tick of the clock. Yoruichi stared off into space and allowed her mind to drift back

* * *

_She bolted upright in the bed. Pain immediately went through her whole body. She looked around and realized she was in a room that was meant for the injured at the 4ths squad building. Slowly she got out of bed, ignoring the fact that from the chest and stomach were covered with bandages. Plain pants covered her lower half_.

"_Octavian, Byakuya" Yoruichi mumbled as she made it to the door. Sliding it open she moved down the hallway but a small scuffle stopped her. Not too far from her Byakuya Kuchiki had a hand around Ichigo's throat. She had never seen him so angry or even if he had been he'd never show it. Several people tried to stop him but couldn't. Byakuya held him up to the wall. _

"_Im sorry Byakuya" Ichigo mumbled. For the first time Yoruichi saw the overwhelming sadness on the younger boy's face. She was too shocked to move, it felt like she had walked into a nightmare._

"_Captain stop!" Renji suddenly appeared and put a hand on his captain's arm. Rukia was right beside him with a frantic look. A single tear fell from the noble's eyes as his grip on Ichigo loosened until finally he let him go. He fell in heap to the floor and didn't attempt to move, instead he rested his head against the wall. Byakuya took one step before falling himself. Renji caught him and allowed him to cry softly on his shoulder. Rukia sat next to Ichigo and put an arm around him. Yoruichi took a step back._

"_This cant be real"_

"_But it is" Captain Retsu Unohana said from behind her "Come back to your room Yoruichi" Obediently she followed the woman and even sat down quietly on her bed. Retsu slid the door shut._

"_What was that?" was the first thing she asked_

"_Byakuya blamed Ichigo for what happened to your son"_

"_WHAT HAPPENED?!"_

"_The two of them went after Aizen. Ichigo was beginning to transform into a hollow. They made an agreement, should Ichigo go too far Octavian would do all in his power to bring him back. Of course he changed, from the reports Im hearing the same thing happened while he was in Hueco Mundo trying to save Orihime. He defeated Aizen but started to go on a rampage. Just before he could strike an already injured Rukia, who had also tried to stop him, Octavian took the attack himself. It was enough of a shock to bring Ichigo to himself but Octavian isn't doing well. That was several days ago. Ichigo was unconscious this entire time. When he finally woke, he went to Octavian's room. Byakuya was there and so you saw the ending result"_

"_My son…" Yoruichi whispered_

"_Byakuya spent a great deal of time in here with you too. There's also Ace…" Unohana went over to the window to pull back the curtains._

"_Ace? Is he ok?" Yoruichi had forgotten about Byakuya's older brother who had also been fighting along with his wife._

"_I fear he is near death". The Shihoin heir gasped_

"_But that's impossible…he cant die" In all the years she'd known Ace, she'd never once thought about him dying or that was even a possibility. He had an air about him. _

"_I believe the emotional strain has become too much for Byakuya. Rukia is doing no better. She's become withdrawn but I suppose those are some of the effects of war"_

"_How bad were our losses?"_

"_We were fortunate not to have lost any captains or lieutenants though some are badly injured. We lost many of the unseated ones" Her voice trembled slightly "The vizards helped but even they suffered. The Head Captain has allowed them to remain here for now" She paused to look over the other woman._

"_The price for winning was high, there are those who will never be the same". The normally calm captain walked to the door. Her shoulders slightly sagged. She had been hurt pretty bad herself, Yoruichi could tell._

"_Rest, I'll return later" She said before leaving. Though it was very painful, Yoruichi curled up on her side and tried to rest but all she heard when she close her eyes were screams._

_It was the following day that Yoruichi decided to leave her room once again. Rukia had been to see her but she hadn't said much. She had indeed become withdrawn. Ichigo had stopped by but the always present scowl was replaced by a frown and sadness in his eyes. After that Yoruichi had refused anymore visitors, even Byakuya and her own family. She shuffled down the hall until she reached her son's room. It was quiet everywhere, too quiet. She stopped outside his doorway to see Byakuya sitting by his bed half sleep. She smiled before sitting next to him. She watched Octavian's breathing for a few minutes then examined him. The beginnings of a scar started on his neck and went further down beneath the blankets. She saw a few cuts and scraps. Yoruichi pushed some of his hair out of his face. _

"_I wish he could've looked more like me" She grumbled_

"_He has your personality" Byakuya said._

"_That's a lie, everyone knows he takes more after your brother" She saw him smile out the corner of her eye "Byakuya how is he?"_

"_Captain Unohana is doing everything she can but there are others who need her help just as much". Yoruichi rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand then turned her attention back to her son. His long, dark hair fanned out around him. He looked a little pale. It was all she could do to keep from crying. Their son had been taken away when he was ten. For six years she and Byakuya drifted apart, dealing with the grief in their own way. Then Kisuke found him again in the U.S. Yoruichi didnt want to lose him a second time.  
_

"_Will you still step down as the Sixth Division Captain?"_

"_Yes" He whispered "No matter the outcome"_

"_Dad you're actin like you already got the funeral planned out" A raspy voice laughed. Yoruichi jumped up in surprise. Octavian laughed but started groaning in pain. He sat up._

"_I guess I missed a lot". Yoruichi didn't say anything but simply threw her arms around him. Byakuya smiled before passing out just as Captain Unohana stepped in._

_"DAD!" Octavian tried to get up but a stern look from his mom told him to stay where he was. She instead moved to him. Retsu calmly knelt next to him._

_"Nice to see you awake Octavian and Captain Kuchiki will be fine, he's just very exhausted"._

_A couple of weeks passed. The cleanup was finished. The few Espada who had survived were to be put on trial. The captains had been meeting almost everyday, well the ones that could make it. Soi Fon was still confined to the infirmary but insisted on seeing the child of her old master. Toshiro was supposed to be released in a few days and no one was certain if Mayuri would survive his injuries. During the meetings it had been proposed that Ikkaku and Ichigo should be made captains. Yamamoto shot down the idea of Ichigo. He thought it would be too much for the young shinigami. Byakuya had literally slept for several days though he hadnt wanted to. It was his three uncles constant pestering that finally made him do it. When he did arrive for the meeting he announced that he was stepping down but recommended his lieutenant to take his place. Each candidate had a day for which they'd be tested. Ikkaku had been tested and passed, though he had wanted to remain with the eleventh. He was named to the ninth division. Two more replacements still needed to be found to take the places of the traitors. Currently Renji had ten minutes before his own test was to begin and was pacing nervously inside his division's office. Ichigo sat watching him while Octavian was messing with things on his father's desk and Yoruichi stared out the window, she had been refusing to let her son out of sight for even five minutes. Ichigo had apologized for what happened or tried to. O simply brushed it off with a laugh and said it wasn't a big deal. A little of Ichigo's original personality began to come back slowly. He had seen too many people killed and then there was Rukia. When her nephew had woken she seemed happier until she relayed how bad his uncle (her brother) was doing._

_"Renji relax" Yoruichi said. Though she couldnt see him she could hear him walking back and forth_

_"Sorry but I cant help it, what if I fail?"_

_"We've already been through this?" Ichigo snorted "How many pep talks do you need?"_

_"Shut the hell up"_

_"Thats better"_

_"Yes!" All eyes turned to Octavian who had made a shot into the trashcan. Yoruichi rolled hers then turned back to the window._

_"The Hogyoku is missing"_

_"Huh? What do you mean? I thought Aizen had used it already" Renji stopped pacing._

_"No, though its was slowly deteriorating. Also an Espada is missing"_

_"Which one?"_

_"I think his name was Stark". Ichigo's eyes widened "What? Whats wrong?"_

_"He was number one"_

_"Captain Kyoraku was almost killed in their battle" Renji added "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I heard Kenpachi and Jushiro discussing it"_

_"More like eavesdropped" Octavian said _

_"Renji come on, everyone's ready" Momo appeared in the doorway_

_"Hope I dont fuckin embarrass myself" He followed her out. _

_"Have fun" Ichigo called after him to which his friend flicked him off. Silence enveloped the room before for a few minutes then Octavian said the words that would get their whole crazy trip started_

_"Mom is it weird that I can sorta tell where the Hogyoku is?"_

_Two days. It had taken two days for Octavian to figure out exactly how he could track the Hogyoku's whereabouts. Yoruichi watched as a bluish light circled around him, causing his hair to fly around. They were in the Shihoin gardens. Renji (who was now a captain) Ichigo and Rukia were all watching. Octavian had been born with the strange ability to control electricity. When he had been taken by his aunt and uncle for six years, someone had taught him to control it much better. To what extent all them were about to find out._

_"I can sense it" Octavin said_

_"Where?" Rukia stepped closer but not too much since it was electricity that was flowing around him. _

_"This will sound weird as hell but its like...it feels like its in another world altogether"_

_"Hmmm..." Yoruichi had wanted for the time being to keep her son's special talent a secret. She didnt want Yamamoto pushing him too hard in order to find it. _

_"We have to tell him" Rukia watched her "He can send a team"_

_"Not really, how's he supposed to get there? All O can do is tell where it is" Ichigo countered_

_"But he should still know, this is serious. Who knows what that Espada is planning!" The two started arguing. Renji took a seat on the ground. He watched as the light around Octavian continued to get bigger and brighter_

_"Hey Yoruichi, is that supposed to happen?" He asked. She followed his gaze. Suddenly Octavian seemed to disappear before their eyes_

_"OCTAVIAN!" Yoruichi grabbed his hand but something was pulling her with him. She felt Ichigo grab hers as she was pulled into the light._

_"Hang on!" Rukia shouted grabbing Ichigo. Renji grabbed her and pulled but it was no use. A powerful electric shock sent him backwards. When he managed to get back on his feet, the four along with the bright light were gone.

* * *

_

A door opened. A dark haired man came in followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye who stood by the door. He took in each ones appearance as he walked around the table. Finally he stopped by Yoruichi.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang"

"Big deal, when the hell are you gonna let us outta here?" Ichigo wasn't in a good mood. The Colonel smirked and said

"Whenever you want but you wont get far" The strawberry blond scowled even more and turned away "Now I've already visited with the other boy. Kid's only sixteen and tried to kill me"

"Where is he?!" Yoruichi asked

"In a hospital room under heavy sedatives. Now Im going to give you a choice, tell me the truth of why you're here or you can stay in a cell while the children..." He gestured to Rukia and Ichigo

"Im not a ch..." The Kuchiki started to say but a fierce look from Yoruichi shut her up.

"...Go to foster homes. So whats your decision?". She sighed and decided she should tell the truth no matter how crazy it might sound just so later she could say she didnt lie. So for the next ten minutes Yoruichi gave a condensed version of soul reapers, the war, and how they had ended up where they were. After she finished there was a moment of silence before Colonel Mustang burst into laughter. His lieutenant gave a sad smile.

"I dont get whats so funny about people losing their lives!" Ichigo slammed his fist on the table.

"Come on kid, thats the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard" Roy said calming down "Soul reapers? Is that really the best you could come up with?". Rukia didnt find it funny either especially with her brother near death. She was in the process of jumping to her feet and beating the shit out of their captor when the door swung open. Luckily Riza had moved out of the way otherwise she wouldve been hit.

"Sorry ma'am, sir we're getting a call from the hospital. You should come hear this" The soldier managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath. Roy nodded

"When I come back I want a real answer" With that he and his lieutenant left. The three heard the click of the lock. Yoruichi stood and walked over to the wall facing outside. Focusing her spiritual pressure, she punched it. At first nothing happened then it cracked. The cracks became bigger until finally the wall crumbled allowing the light of the sunset to stream in.

"Go!" She ordered

"No way!" Ichigo answered. Rukia nodded in agreement

"We're not going to leave you here Yoruichi-san"

"Look, he may not go after you two since he sees you as children and yes Rukia we all know you're not but he doesnt. If I go with you they'll most definitely follow but if its just you two who escape then the chances are less likely. The last thing we need is these fools after us while we search for the Hogyoku. "

"She's right" Rukia mumbled "Fine but we'll meet up later ok?". Yoruichi gave a nod

"Wait? What?! I didnt agree to this!" Ichigo started to say as Rukia grabbed his arm

"I promise to find Octavian" She called behind her as they raced out well more like Rukia dragging Ichigo behind her. Once outside they broke into a sprint. After ten minutes of running Rukia stopped in an alley. She tried to catch her breath. Ichigo leaned against the wall

"Why'd you stop?"

"No idea where Im going" She answered. The stress was starting to get to her. She had to find the Hogyoku, her nephew and Yoruichi again.

"Hey, we'll get through this. Though it is sorta bleak right now"

"Understatement of the year Ichigo. On top of everything we're stuck in a world we know nothing about"

"We can worry later, right now lets get to a dry place"

"Why?"

"Its about to rain" As if on cue a fat raindrop hit her on the head.

"Damnit!" She cried. It was Ichigo's turn to lead as they searched for a hotel but it soon became obvious their money wouldnt work at any of the places. They had been greeted with funny looks when they had tried to pay for a room. Ichigo didnt like to be a gloomy person but as he sat on a curb near one hotel, he didnt really see how things could get any better. Rukia sat next to him. They sat in silence as the rain fell, each trying to gather their thoughts. Suddenly it stopped. Ichigo looked up to see a large black umbrella over them and a blond kid wearing a red jacket holding it.

"You guys could get sick, you shouldnt be out in the rain like this"

"Thanks Sherlock" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia gave him a glare before standing and giving the young man a bow

"Thank you so much"

"Not a big deal. You dont look like you're from around here"

"Another one for captain obvious". Rukia kicked him

"I apologize for my friends rudeness, its been a rough day"

"I understand. You guys can come stay with me until the rain stops if you want"

"We wouldnt want to burden you..."  
"You wont, it'll give me company. By the way Im Edward Elric"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" The other replied, also standing. He stared at Edward for a few seconds causing the blond to frown

"What?"

"You're as short as Rukia! Maybe shorter!" Ichigo tried to contain his laughter.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SHORT?!" Edward screamed. Ichigo continued to laugh infuriating the smaller boy even more. "Rukia you can stay with me but your friend will have to find someplace else" He stormed off followed by the woman who stepped on Ichigo's foot. For his part he tried to stop laughing

"Wait...Im sorry...wont happen again..." He chuckled hurrying after them. Meanwhile Yoruichi had been sent to a prison cell to await further questioning. Upon arriving back Roy Mustang had simply stared in shock at the crumbling wall then at the woman standing calmly by it. Without any questions he ordered her to a cell. She listened as rain leaked in hitting the floor. Footsteps echoed in the hall as someone approached her cell. Riza Hawkeye had been intrigued with this strange case ever since she found the four of them in the woods. Holding a food tray she waited as a guard unlocked the door. Riza set the food down, took one look at the prisoner and turned to leave when Yoruichi said

"How's my son?"

"It took an abnormal amount of sedatives to calm him. Right now he's half awake, mumbling threats". Yoruichi smiled briefly. The truth of the matter was she couldve escaped and grabbed O already but she didnt want the military on their trail. Riza normally didnt show any sympathy to prisoners, normally but something stirred when she saw that sad smile on the other woman's face and said

"I'll make sure they dont hurt him". She looked at her in surprise at first then replied

"I'd greatly appreciate that". Riza watched her a few more moments before exiting. Once gone Yoruichi closed her eyes, she sensed a small but abnormal spiritual pressure as if the owner of it was only half trying to hide it.

"Stark" The name fell from her lips with distaste. Surely where ever he was the Hogyoku had to be too.

**a/n**- woot! another chap done. i dont really have a super good reason for choosing stark as the missing espada except i think he's sorta badass the way he doesnt show off his power like the others and doesnt really want to fight. i was pretty surprised when he revealed he was number one. the only espada that i like just as much would have to be halibel now she's really bad ass especially in the newest manga chapter. this story will follow the fma manga since thats what im reading right now. anyways til the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n- wanted to do the note at the beginning instead of at the end like i normally do. thanks for the reviews and alerts so far. it really cheers me up though i wasnt too sure about this story. there will be more ed and al as the story progresses but the main focus are the bleach characters. i just looked at the categories for this and it said fma 1st and bleach 2nd. thats not how i wanted it but i cant fix it so whatever. dont remember if i mentioned this before but this follows the manga of both series. also tell me if any character seems to much ooc and ill work on it. im trying to make them as in character as possible. missed the magic and celtics :( playoff game so i could post this so i hope you enjoy the chap. **

Riza Hawkeye walked down to Octavian's room. He had been there a few days and was already becoming the talk of the hospital among the female population. Almost every nurse (and a few female doctors) had applied to work his room. In fact she could see a small cluster outside his room as she approached. The funny thing to her was that Octavian never seemed to know what he was doing. He was a total goofball and was very immature.

"He's so cute! I wonder what his dad looks like?"

"Too bad he's only sixteen"

"Age is nothing but a number" Riza heard three nurses off to the side 'whispering'. Sighing in annoyance she said

"All of you get back to work!"

"Yes ma'am" There was a mad scramble as everyone hurried off. No one wanted to anger the lieutenant. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and opened his door. Octavian sat cross legged on the bed talking to a brunette nurse. She cleared her throat. The nurse nearly jumped out of her skin. She apologized, gave a smile to Octavian and darted out the room.

"Ms. Riza! Why are you always so angry?" He grinned. As he had calmed down, they took him off some of the sedatives. Two guards were placed outside his door though if he could do what she heard his mother had done then he wouldn't need a door to leave.

"There have been no reports of your friends. Do you know where they are?"

"I wish then I'd know where to go"

"This isn't a joke. My superiors think all of you are spies"

"I don't care what they think"

"Not even if they have your life in their hands?". He smirked

"No one has my life in their hands but me. They're more than welcome to TRY and kill me". His arrogance amazed her. She watched him another minute before turning to go

"Your mother wanted me to make sure you're ok". Without another word she left. The grin that had been on O's face was now a frown, a very angry frown. He hobbled out of bed and looked out the window. He was on the first floor. He hadn't wanted to escape yet because he still felt slightly weak but now he desperately wanted to get out. Not caring that he was wearing a hospital gown, he opened the window and climbed out. O was so into not being seen that he didn't notice Roy Mustang sitting on a bench some distance away watching him with amusement.

* * *

O managed to stay hidden in the shadows since night was falling but was starting to get tired. He shared a similarity with Ichigo in that he wasn't very good at sensing others' spiritual pressure. So he didn't notice when a figure appeared behind him. All he felt was a sharp pain before he blacked out. The next thing he knew he was inside a dark building. No lights were on and it took a few minutes for his eyes to become adjusted. He realized he was lying down and almost sat up but heard hushed talking

"...found him outside" a calm voice was saying

"Why didnt you kill him?" a gruffer voice asked

"Unnecessary"

"I cant believe this. So what will you do with him?"

"He'll stay here. We were leaving anyway"

"Thats beside the point. I dont understand you Stark. If I didnt know you so well I'd say you were having second thoughts"

"Go to the others, Im right behind you" He simply replied. His friend huffed in annoyance but did as he was told. O kept his eyes closed, not that it really helped because in an instant Stark was next to him

"Kid, I know you're awake" O opened his eyes to see the number one Espada crouching down in front of him "Did you come to stop us?". Octavian studied him for a minute before sitting up. He wasn't anything like he'd thought, in fact he'd imagined him to be bigger and not to sound so nice. He kept his mouth closed. "You're that woman's son, what was her name...Yoruichi right? Though you dont look much like her" He sat down. "Whats your name?"

"Why the hell are you being so friendly?! I thought the Espada were cold killers?"

"Not all of us...who came with you?"

"My aunt Rukia, Ichigo and my Mom"

"Thats it?"

"Tch, its was a fuckin accident in the first place. We never meant to come here with just us". Stark thought for a moment before saying

"All of you will have to do, there's no choice"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have to stop us"

"Wait, who's 'us' and why do we have to stop you besides the fact you have the Hogyoku?"

"You didnt think I was the only Espada who escaped did you?". Octavian's eyes widened

"Well actually..."

"Ahhhhhh, I forgot what Aizen did" He stood up and started pacing.

"It'd be nice if you'd told me"

"Sorry. Its just that during that last battle he was able to use his zanpakuto's power once more to make all of you believe I was the only one who left"

"Ichigo explained his sword can hypnotize people but doesnt everyone have to see him do some special ceremony with it?"

"Sort of but he was getting weaker. He warned the hypnosis wouldnt last long. When did you get here?"

"A few days ago"

"Interesting". The sound of shouts outside the building caught their attention. Stark turned to the younger boy

"Gotta go"

"Wait a minute! You cant drop something like that on me and then leave"

"I have to. The others will begin to wonder whats taking so long. I know you'll find me again. Its too dangerous for me to go to you. See ya Octavian"

"You already knew my name! What was the point in asking?!". Stark gave a sad smile as he disappeared leaving the younger man with with his thoughts. Octavian punched the floor in frustration just as the doors burst open. A couple of men stood with Lieutenant Hawkeye. O put on a fake smile

"Ms. Riza you found me" He paled when she aimed her gun at him

"I cant believe the Colonel let you escape then had me look all over town" She grumbled, eye twitching in irritation "I suggest you get up right now". Octavian did what she said, too scared of what would happen if he didnt.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the room watching as Edward explained alchemy to Rukia. They had been staying in Ed's room in the army dorms for a couple of days now. So far all Ichigo knew about him was that he was only fifteen yet in the army as a state alchemist so was his brother, Alphonse, who wore a suit of armor for some reason. Ed hadnt really given them much more info than that but Ichigo and Rukia hadnt told him everything either. Remembering the reaction they'd gotten from their captors before, the simply explained that their country was in a war with some traitors who had managed to steal a very powerful weapon and they had to get in back. Neither Ed or Al questioned them further about it so Ichigo had no idea if they believed them or not. Rukia's shriek brought him back to the present.

"Ichigo I almost had it!" She clapped her hands in glee. Ed smiled

"You're a fast learner" Before she could say anything Al flung open the door

"You guys never said you escaped from the Colonel"

"You never asked" Ichigo answered

"What are you talking about Al?" Ed looked from him to his new friends

"I just heard four people suddenly appeared some days ago and were being held under suspicion of being spies. Two escaped. A girl and a boy. You guys match the descriptions that are being reported"

" Are you going to turn us in?" Rukia crossed her arms.

"No but the President has gotten interested now. He's sent out a warning that if you dont give yourselves up, the other woman in your group will be executed"

"Not if I can help it" Ichigo made a dash for the door.

"You idiot wait! We need to talk about this!" Rukia screamed running after him. Ed and Al stared after them before deciding to follow.

* * *

They all stood outside. Rukia and Ichigo stood next to each other. A small group of officers behind them. Octavian was next to Riza who had a hand wrapped around his arm to keep him in place. Yoruichi stood with bound hands in front with a man wearing an eye patch and carrying two swords. Rukia glanced at Roy who was standing off to the side. She was worried. She was practically useless (felt like it anyway) without being able to sense her zanpakuto. She could also tell she was much weaker since she was cut off from it. The silence was killing her. The dark haired girl opened her mouth to say something but the strange man in front beat her to it

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Octavian and Yoruichi Shihoin, let me introduce myself. I am Furher President King Bradley. All of you are spies. We do not take kindly to spies here. I've kept an eye on how Colonel Mustang has dealt with this situation and I have to say that he shouldve killed all of you on the spot" His eyes fell on Edward and Al "I will only ask this once, did you two know about them?"

"No sir, we just found out today...but all the same couldn't you spare them?" Ed wanted to do everything he could to save them. The President narrowed his eye

"That brings me to a good point Fullmetal! I have talked with Colonel Mustang and have decided that I will spare the children's lives if Yoruichi Shihoin, you give up yours"

"No fucking way!" Ichigo shouted. Several officers had to restrain him.

"You cant do that! Youruichi-san dont allow this!" Rukia shrieked even louder. Ed had to clench his fist to keep from protesting with them. Al put a hand on his shoulder. Yoruichi looked over at her son. She saw no emotions on his face to indicate what he felt. She had been feeling weaker herself. It was something about this world that was leaving her to feel completely human though she knew she wasnt in a gigai. She seriously doubted she'd be able to pull a feat like she did at the prison.

"The children are upset so you will decide, what is your answer?" King Bradley asked.

"Yes" She turned away from them and faced him.

"Very well, kneel please". Ichigo's and Rukia's shouts echoed in her ears as she knelt and bowed her head. The sword was raised and swung but it never connected. Yoruichi opened her eyes and looked up to see Octavian crouched in front of her with Bradley's other sword blocking the fatal swing. A stunned silence fell over the group. Octavian used the shock to his advantage. In one fell swoop he had the President on his back with his own sword at his throat. The sound of guns being pulled out let Octavian know they had snapped out of it.

"Amazing, Ive never seen a child move so fast now remove my weapon or you will be killed" Bradley stated calmly.

"They might not be able to fight you..." He said gesturing to Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi "...but I can" He finished darkly. Rukia elbowed a scrawny guy with glasses who was holding her back. He let out a cry of pain as she raced over to Yoruichi. Ichigo joined her a second later.

"Octavian you dont feel drained or anything?" Ichigo asked

"I do but you guys keep forgetting I went through different training "

"And what would that have been?" The President was more than a little curious now

"None of your damn business" . The situation was very tense. Rukia and Ichigo stood protectively around Yoruichi while guns were aimed at them and ready to fire.

"Enough of this" Bradley laughed "Alright I wont kill her. This is becoming more interesting. How about I allow all of you to live? The four of you will stay in the dorms but you will be watched and should I even suspect you're sending back information to wherever it is that you're from you will be killed on the spot. If its proven that the four of you are not spies then you'll be released. How does that sound?"

"Thats fine" Yoruichi finally spoke. She stood up "Octavian remove that from his throat"

"Sure" He threw the weapon onto the grass. King Bradley stood up and dusted himself off.

"One condition, I want you to come be my assistant"

"Like hell I will, there's something freaky about you" With that Octavian walked away. Rukia whispered to Ichigo

"I thought I was the only one, its like I feel nothing but evil rolling off this guy". He nodded in agreement

"Your rooms will be prepared, until then since you seem to be on such good terms with Fullmetal and his brother you can stay with them. It shouldn't take long. I will see you tomorrow morning Octavian" With a smile the President walked away. Rukia pointed out who he was talking about to Octavian which led to another short comment and a yelling fit from Ed.

"Ed, you're needed" A dark haired man with glasses who Rukia recognized as the man she elbowed said rushing up.

"Hey, Ichigo and Rukia know where my room is, Ill be there in a little bit. Come on Al!" The two raced away. The other man gave a nervous glance to Rukia before following. Ichigo led the way to the room. Once inside Yoruichi walked up to her son and slapped him. The others mouths dropped open in shock

"Don't you ever do that again" She said in a low voice "If it comes down to my life for yours don't interfere"

"How can you say that Mom?! You think I'd really just sit there and watch you die? Seriously?!"  
"You didn't see Byakuya when he thought he'd lost you. I NEVER want to see that again. This is the one thing I will not discuss with you" She snapped and stormed out the room. Rukia gave a look at Ichigo that said 'talk to him or I will kill you' then went after the older woman. Octavian touched his cheek where he'd been hit and slumped down on the floor.

"She was just acting like a mom" Ichigo finally spoke up after a few minutes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed O who seemed to be in his own world. "You know…"  
"Don't say it"

"Say what?"

"You were gonna go through the whole blaming yourself for what happened and how I didn't see how worried my Dad was and blah, blah, blah, blah"

"You can be really rude sometimes"

"Only when I have to be. Ichigo I will say this one last time, it wasn't your fault"

"Thanks I guess. Yoruichi just wants to make sure we find this thing and if it means she has to sacrifice herself then she's willing to do it"

"True which is why we have to make sure it never comes to that" Octavian grinned. The younger boy smirked

"So I heard you escaped from the hospital for a full five minutes"

"Yeah, that damn Colonel knew I had but let me go. You shouldve seen how he laughed in my face about…" His voice trailed off.

"O whats wrong?" Ichigo frowned

"Shit I forgot! Ichigo I found Stark! He told me something crazy"  
"What was it?!"

"Basically that he wasn't the only Espada to escape and that we have to stop them". Ichigo slumped down to the floor and said

"Tell me everything"

* * *

Rukia meanwhile had lost track of Yoruichi. Apparently she didn't want to be found yet. Rukia had some idea of what the war had done to all her friends except Yoruichi who had managed to keep it hidden. She had honestly not even considered the inner turmoil she might be going through, no one had. Rukia had been too concerned about herself and her brothers. Everyone had simply thought Yoruichi's new found protectiveness of Octavian wasn't anything to be worried about but now Rukia wasn't so sure. It seemed to be one of the ways she was coping with everything that had happened. When she came to her senses she realized she was back in the main building. Sighing in defeat she started to turn around when she heard familiar voices coming from behind a cracked door. Looking around she didn't see anyone coming so she peaked in. The President was looking out a window with Ed and Al standing next to each other listening to him

"And that is why boys you must'nt get too close to these people. Once its revealed that they're spies they will most certainly be executed"

"But sir…"Ed began to say

"No. You need to accept this. Besides you should be concerned with this Scar person running loose"

"Eavesdropping huh?" A deep voice said from above her. Rukia almost screamed but a gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her back "You should be more careful Rukia. The President is a dangerous man"

"I'll remember that" Rukia snatched herself away and straightened her dress. Roy put a hand to his chin and pretended to think before he said

"Octavian said you're not a child"

"And he's right"

" I get it then. You suffer from the same problem as Fullmetal"

"What would that be?"

"You have a height issue"

"How dare you!" Rukia poked him in the chest "I don't have a height issue!"

"Then what would you call it?" Silence. "That's what I thought. I have a proposition for you. How would you like to go on a date with me?" Rukia's eyes widened wondering if he was serious. Roy thought she was pretty and was different from the other women he had dated. He was sure she'd either A) swoon before saying yes or B) say yes and scream excitedly or finally C) faint. What he didn't expect was for her eyes to fill with death and for her to kick him down the hall

"YOU FOOL! WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH YOU?!" Heads turned to watch the shocking scene, no woman ever said no to Roy Mustang. "NOT TOO LONG AGO YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CHILD NOW YOU WANT TO DATE ME?! YOU PERVERT!!" She shouted. Jean Havoc happened to be walking by and helped his commanding officer to his feet but not before laughing at what was going on. Bradley, Ed and Al stuck their heads out the door to see what all the noise was about but once seeing the angry Rukia, who Al swore he saw smoke coming out of her head, ducked quickly back inside.

"So I'll take that as a no?" Roy asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" With that Rukia stormed off.

"Never seen that before sir" Jean smiled "So whats your next move?"

"She wont be able to resist me for long. I always get the girl I want"

"Then you are an idiot sir" Riza said joining them "She looks like the type that would kill you if you tried that again"

"Then I'll have to be careful" He smirked. Riza rolled her eyes while Jean shook his head.

* * *

Yoruichi had managed to find a nice quiet spot at a park to relax. She felt bad for hitting Octavian but she didnt want anything to happen to him. She watched as people walked by. They seemed so peaceful and happy. It had been awhhile since she'd felt like that. Yoruichhi felt it made sense for her to be more worried about the situation than the others. They were losing their soul reaper abilities slowly but surely. That defintly wasnt a good sign and on top of that she couldnt sense their spritual pressure anymore so how were they supposed to track Stark? She knew something wasnt right, not only about the situation but the country in general.

"Mom you should come back now. Al fixed us all dinner though he's not eating any himself for some reason" Octavian sat next to her

"You're not mad?"

"About what? You were just upset and worried"

"I dont know how I ended up with you for a son"

"Awww thanks Mom"

"No seriously, I dont get it. Byakuya had a terrible temper when he was younger and is so cold. I have my own issues yet you turned out ok. I thought any child we had together would be a confused mess"

"Not sure how to respond to that one". Yoruichi leaned against his shoulder

"Octavian our chances right now arent looking so good. Can you use your electricity yet?"

"Nope though I keep trying. Aunt Rukia said she cant sense spritual pressure anymore"

"This world is weakening us. We need to find out whats going on". His stomach growling interrupted her "But I guess we should eat first. Lets go" She stood up.

"Hey Mom" He said as they walked

"Yes?"

"I met an Espada yesterday. He told me we have to stop him"

"Is that the beginning of a joke?"

"I wish" . Watching them walk on a rooftop not too far away was the center of all this, the Espada himself Stark. Hands in his pockets he sat on the roof.

"I have no choice, the four of them will have to take us down" He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't easy living in the strange world at least not to Ichigo. He and Octavian shared a room while Yoruichi and Rukia shared another. Whenever they went out he could tell they were being watched which was making it difficult to search for the Espada. On top of that none of them could sense any spiritual pressure anymore so it was like searching for a needle in a haystack, a really tiny almost invisible needle. Ichigo spent most of his time with Octavian since Rukia was beginning to get very serious about alchemy. The other night she had managed to create a wall though it crumbled within seconds. Though Octavian was older than him, he was a goofball and didn't seem to take anything seriously. He had spent most of that first week ducking and dodging the President who finally found him after three days of searching and dragged him off leaving Ichigo by himself until later. He didn't hang around Yoruichi too much because she would manage to escape the army's watchful eye and search the city. It was on a day like this with Rukia learning alchemy, Yoruichi in the city and Octavian with Bradley that Ichigo found himself lying on a bench outside staring up at the sky. Suddenly something was standing over him

"Hey Al"

"Hi, can I sit down?"

"Sure" He sat up and scooted over so the younger boy could sit. They watched as some birds flew overhead.

"You know…I don't have a body in here" Al said suddenly

"Sorta figured. Whenever Ed would hit you it sounded hollow"

"You seem so calm about it, you don't wanna know why?"

"You'll tell me when you're ready. I've seen weirder" There was a pause before Al started talking again

"You and your friends seem trustworthy Ichigo. I don't believe you're spies neither does my brother"

"Wish your president guy felt the same way". Al nodded in agreement

"What exactly are you looking for anyway? Maybe we could help"

"Its like a…" He crossed his arms and tried to think of the right words "… powerful weapon. This traitor back home wanted to use its power for his crazy shit but before he got the chance there was huge battle…"  
"You don't have to say anymore" Al could see a wave of emotion wash over his new friend.

"No its ok. It might do me some good to talk about it" He answered quietly "We lost some people. In fact when we left there were still those who we weren't sure would make it"

"How did you end up here?"

"Octavian. He was tryin to find the weapon and ended up opening some freaky portal thing or something. He's still not sure what it was exactly"  
"So you guys have to get this weapon back before the other guy?"

"Basically"

"Its like an arms race then, whoever gets this weapon first will have the upper hand. Ed and me were trying to bring our mom back from the dead using alchemy. It's a dangerous thing to do. In the end Ed lost his arm but then he brought back my soul and lost his leg for it. He bound it to this armor"

"What are you guys looking for then?"

"Its called the Philosophers' stone and we'll be able to get our original bodies back with it. Its why he became a state alchemist"

"Ed really cares about you but hell I'd do the same thing for my sisters too"

"You have sisters?"

"Twins, Yuzu and Karin. They're younger than me. I really miss 'em" He sighed.

"Im sure you'll see them again. Dont give up hope" A strange roar sounded through the air causing Ichigo to jump up

"Impossible" He muttered before taking off in the direction he'd heard it.

"Whats wrong?" Al asked but didnt receive an answer. The only thing he could do was chase after his friend.

* * *

"I wonder why you refuse to fight now, could it be because no one you love is in danger?" King Bradley said as Octavian fell backwards. He allowed himself to fall on his back as he tried to catch his breath. Bradley had been pushing him today to see exactly what kind of fighting skills he had but Octavian didnt want to fight. He only did it when he had to and technically he didnt have to play around with the President. "Tell me young man, in order to get you to fight me whose life will I have to threaten?" O clenched his teeth. Bradley chuckled "Dont worry. I have no intention of doing that...yet. I expect you to be cleaned up and in my office in an hour. Lets go" He ordered his two bodyguards. Octavian remained where he was. Soon he heard voices coming closer. The talking stopped as whoever it was saw him.

"Octavian! What happened?!" He turned his head slightly to see Rukia kneeling next to him. Edward was with her. Both took to examining him.

"How did you do this?" Ed asked quietly "It looks like you were cut with something sharp in several places". O remained silent. If he told Rukia, she would go back and tell Yoruichi and that was the last thing he needed. He moved to sit up

"I have to go work for that creepy guy with an eye patch"

"I forgot about that. I wonder why he wants you as an assistant" Ed said helping him up "Im sure he wont mind if you're late. Im gonna get some bandages. I'll be right back. Rukia dont let him move" He said then raced away.

"He did this" She stated quietly "Why didnt you want to say anything?"

"Because I know you'll go back and tell Mom. Then she'll have more to worry about. This is my problem, I'll deal with it"

"Why did he do this?"

"He wanted me to see some of my fighting skills but I didnt want to. Im not some toy for that asshole's amusement"

"How will you explain this to her?"

"I'll think of something"

"Got it!" Ed said rushing back with bandages along with a few other things. He gave some to Rukia and the two started their work.

* * *

Ichigo had given up trying to be sneaky since he had Al clanging behind him. He came to a stop in a deserted alley( isnt that always how it goes?). He scanned the area but didnt see anything.

"If you told me what we're looking for I'd be able to help" Al stated. There was no answer from Ichigo. He was about to come to the conclusion that it was all in his head when he heard someone say

"Come here". Apparently Al heard it too because he shouted

"Who's there?"

"Come here please, you can bring your friend if you want". Ichigo motioned for Al to follow him as he went further into the darkness. He stopped when he saw a pair of eyes not too far in front of him. The figure stepped forward to reveal Stark.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo jumped back "Whats going on?!" He started looking around again, thinking it was a trap. The Espada didnt say anything except smirk and fell forward. His face wouldve hit the ground had Al not caught him.

"Ichigo do you know him?". The other boy simply nodded. He wanted to tell Al to get away from him, that he was a monster but nothing came out. "He needs help. We gotta take him back with us. Are you listening?". The blond happened to glance up at the roof in time to see none other than the number two Espada, Barragan glaring down. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

Yoruichi had seen many shocking things in her long life but this current situation had to be up there at the top. She was in an abandoned building with a pacing Ichigo, a worried Al and an unconscious Stark. It had been coincidence that she had seen them earlier and followed them. Ichigo had wanted to take the Espada into one of the nearby abandoned buildings until they could sort things out. Al was wondering why neither of them wanted to help him. He had tried asking questions but the two had been absorbed in their own thoughts so eventually he had given up and had relegated himself to just sitting and watching over the person they'd found.

"And Barragan was on the rooftop? Are you sure?" Yoruichi was asking Ichigo

"Yes! I know what he looks like"

"None of this makes sense. Why would Stark be in an alley in the first place? And why wouldnt his teammate help him? He easily couldve grabbed him"

"Hey guys he's waking up!" Al announced. They all gathered around as the dark haired man's eyes began to open. He took in their faces.

"Look Espada asshole! You better tell us whats goin on right now!"

"Ichigo!" Al hissed.

"What are your names?" Stark asked. Yoruichi didnt miss the confused expression on his face.

"You know damn well who we are, Im Ichigo and thats Yoruichi...oh and thats Al. Now tell us what you guys are planning. Octavian told us about your conversation"

"Who's Octavian?". At this point Ichigo was starting to lose what little patience he had so Yoruichi stepped in

"Dark haired kid , bit of a goofball, looks like the former captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki. None of this is ringing any bells?"

"Nope sorry". She paused before saying carefully

"Do you know what your name is?"

"Actually no and whats an Espada?". Yoruichi passed a worried glance to Ichigo while Al stated the obvious

"So he's lost his memory, what will you guys do now?"

* * *

An hour later the three had managed to smuggle Stark back to the dorms using Al. Yoruichi didnt even ask questions when she saw that he had no body inside of the armor. Stark, fortunately, had gone back to sleep. He was apparently a hard sleeper since he didnt wake up at all as he was being moved. Not even when out of frustration Ichigo kicked him which got him a slap on the head from Yoruichi. They sat around trying to think of their next move when Ed burst through the door

"You guys need to come quick!"

"Why?" Al asked

"Some old guy is messing with Rukia. She told me to come straight for all of you well not Al but you know what I mean"

"What did he look like?" Ichigo was ready to run out the door

"Sorta big, creepy, beard, wore some kind of thing on his head"

"Al stay here with him" Yoruichi ordered "Ed show us where!"

"Yeah but ummm who's the guy on the bed?"

"We'll explain on the way, lets move". Ichigo groaned, it seemed like they had been running all day

"Guess I'll sleep when Im dead" He grumbled "Oh wait...probably not" The thought made him even more depressed as he ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

Ed and Rukia had been practicing alchemy in the park since it had been a nice day. She had been on the verge of creating a large horse out of the ground when Barragan had showed up. Automatically she stood to face her enemy and sent Ed away who at first refused to leave her. He said nothing for several minutes, apparently sizing her up then without warning he shot a cero at her. She narrowly dodged it. Apparently the other people there didnt see anything but her fall to the ground. A few gave her questioning looks before walking in the other direction. Rukia didnt care if she looked crazy, not when her life was on the line.

"Shooting a cero so soon? Usually you guys like to fight and show off first" She said getting back on her feet.

"No time for that" Barragan stated before shooting again "After I kill you, I will kill your friends. Theres no telling what Stark let slip". Rukia didnt dodge as easily this time. The blast grazed her arm. She clutched it in pain. "Third time's the charm" Rukia decided now was a great time to put her alchemy to the test. She quickly drew a circle on the ground. As the blast came towards her, a wall came up stopping it.

"So you've learned some new tricks huh?" He laughed "Still wont save you". A couple walking by gasped and started whispering about their hatred for alchemists especially ones who practice in such a nice park. Rukia ignored them. She tried to keep her wall up but it began to crumble.

"Shouldve practiced more" Barragan shouted as he sped towards her to deliver the final blow. He was stopped short however when a wall of fire surrounded her. He growled in anger "Looks like one of your human friends decided to intervene. Dont worry, I WILL finish what I started" He disappeared. The fire soon went down and standing on the other side was none other Colonel Mustang wasnt very happy.

"Rukia you want to explain what that was about? Why could I see that...that...thing and no one else could?". She averted her eyes. They had tried telling the truth before and it didnt exactly work out. She didnt have to worry about saying anything though because the pain soon caused her to black out. Roy caught her as she fell. "Havoc did you see it too?" He asked his blond haired subordinate. The man nodded as he walked up

"Yes sir, what do you want to do?"

"We'll get her back to the dorms for now" Roy scooped up Rukia "Sorry everyone, she was practicing. I was trying to help her out" He said to the curious bystanders. With a reassuring smile he and Jean Havoc headed back.

**AN: sorry for the length, i know this chap is shorter than it should be and i wanted to post sooner but went through my first writer's block. ive heard of it happening to other authors but its never happened to me before. usually i have a story planned out and everything but for this one i didnt. anyways i think im over it now and the next chapter will be longer and hopefully will come sooner. also i will be incorparating more of the fma manga as the story progresses. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"And you still refuse to tell us what you did?" The Head Captain asked. The captains that had been able to had come to the meeting along with their lieutenants. Yamamoto folded his hands and watched his former captains, Gin and Kaname. The order had been capture them alive if possible. For the past month or so they'd been kept in a very secure prison constructed just for them. Yamamoto had waited until everything had calmed down to question them or what he thought would be a calm time. Two weeks ago three reapers and a former captain's child had disappeared. Knowing they had something to do with it, it had taken all of Kenpachi Zaraki's strength to keep Byakuya from killing them himself.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about" Gin grinned.

"I say we let Byakuya slaughter them. It wont solve anything but I know it'll make most of us feel better" Zaraki said. A few mumbled in agreement.

"Why are we even keeping them alive? They should be dead. Just like many of the good men in my squad that they killed" His voice shook with anger.

"Enough Captain Zaraki, I understand your pain but I need to know exactly what Aizen planned before his death. Take these two away" He ordered "I will question them myself later" With that the meetings was dismissed. Quietly they filed out. Renji had yet to choose a lieutenant so he prepared to walk alone to the sixth division when Kenpachi was suddenly in step beside him.

"Renji"

"Captain Zaraki"

"How's Kuchiki dealing with all this?"

"I thought we were becoming better friends. Before…all this he was opening up more. He even smiled a few times but now he's even colder than before"

"Everyone has different ways of dealing with grief" Yachiru said from her captain's shoulder. The normally bubbly girl had her moments now when she'd become more serious. Renji had heard the war was her first time actually seeing her own teammates killed. She had seen people injured but never murdered the way they were.

"I know but it sorta hurts. Its like he's trying to…no, he is shutting me out completely. He wont talk about it when I go to visit him at his house"

"So he acts like it never happened?" Kenpachi raised an eyebrow

"No, he just doesn't want to talk about it with me anyway. His grandfather told me to stop worrying about him so much, he said I needed sleep"

"You do. You look tired"

"I wish I knew where they went. This whole thing makes no sense. Gin and Kaname must know they'll die eventually for what they've done. Whats the point in keeping everything a secret still?"

"You know how we all thought the Espada were dead?"

"Yeah"

"I think we should go check over those bodies again"  
"Why? You think Aizen managed one last trick before dying?"

"Yes". Renji nodded

"Don't you find it weird Renji-kun that none of them survived as strong as they were?" Yachiru asked "Faking their deaths would let them go on to do other things"

"You have a point" The red head mumbled

"Well we're off. I have things to take care of. See ya" Kenpachi slapped him on the back before leaving. Renji continued walking, deciding last minute to go see his old captain. He made it to the Kuchiki estate in record time. Assuming he'd be in the garden, Renji headed in that direction. The servants barely spared him a second glance having already become accustomed to the red head. He made it to the garden and saw in the distant a dark haired man sitting on the ground. He raced over only to figure out it wasn't Byakuya. He came to a stop, starting to turn back around when the man said

"Renji, what are you up to?". His eyes widened

"Ace?"

"Yes?" He answered. Renji walked around to face him. Acuzio Kuchiki was Byakuya's older brother. He had the same dark hair but his was cut short and spiky. His skin was more tan from being out in the sun. Ace wore a white tee shirt and sweat pants .A smile tugged on his lips. He was also on the opposite end of the personality spectrum than his brother. "You look surprised"

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary"

"Well I left"

"You just walked out? You were in a coma!" Ace had fought alongside his brother during the war and had suffered serious injuries. In fact Captain Unohana hadn't expected him to live though she had kept that from Byakuya.

"It wasn't hard, they were all focused on other things. So whats going on?". Renji sighed and sat down on the grass.

"Rukia, Ichigo, Octavian and Yoruichi disappeared"

"I knew that. I could hear Byakuya when he visited me though I couldn't respond. He's been under a lot of emotional strain hasn't he?". The younger man nodded

"He wont talk to me about it. He's gone back to being distant"

"It hurts"

"Yeah it does" He pulled a leg up and rested his chin on it "I want to help but its hard when he shuts me out"

"He's never been one to deal with his grief like normal people. I know he appreciates you being there"

"He told you that too?"

"Actually yes" There was a bit of silence between them before Ace spoke again "You know what sucks? Knowing he's going through this and not being there for him. Ever since our parents died I've always tried to take care of him. It doesn't always work out how I expect but I still try"

"I heard that story about how when he was younger he took a beating for Harmony" Renji said referring to Ace's wife "And that you nearly killed the guys who did it"

"He tell you that?"

"Yeah. After a couple of drinks" He smirked.

"We have something in common Renji, we both care about Byakuya. So we have to find my nephew and the others"

"How do we do that?"

"I have an idea". Renji raised an eyebrow but before he could elaborate they heard the head of the Kuchiki family say

"Renji I was told you were looking for me".

"He was until I stopped him little brother" Ace stood up to face him. He noticed the dark circles under Byakuya's eyes. He also looked like he'd lost weight. Ace frowned

"Ace?"

"Whats with you and Renji today? Yes its me" He rolled his eyes. In an instant Byakuya was hugging him and it was like they were little kids again. Ace hugged him back and whispered "I'll bring them back, I promise".

* * *

A month had passed since they had arrived. Things weren't getting worse but they weren't getting much better either. Yoruichi, Rukia and Ichigo felt completely human. It wasn't a great feeling especially since the longer they stayed the more they sensed something evil about the country they were in. Currently Yoruichi was watching Stark teach Octavian a card game. He had been with them for a couple of weeks. They had managed to keep him a secret but it seemed he wasn't any closer to remembering who he was and it was driving Ichigo crazy. He felt they weren't doing enough and hated that they were still in Amestris. Yoruichi understood his frustration, she was feeling it too but at the moment they couldn't do anything. She watched as O groaned from losing again. Against her better judgment she decided to sneak out the window. There were some things she'd like to try and figure out.

"He has a crush on you!" Al stated happily. He, Rukia, Ichigo and Ed sat at a table in the cafeteria. The brothers had been preoccupied lately so the others hadn't seen much of them. They kept hearing about this crazy guy running around killing alchemists.

"No he doesn't" Rukia answered.

"I have to agree with Al, I've never seen him act like this before" Ed added before pushing away his empty tray.

"And he's flirting with you!" Al said.

"Rukia wouldn't know what flirting is if it came up and said 'Here I am"!" Ichigo ducked the fist thrown his way. They were discussing Roy Mustang's behavior toward her. Everyone was sure he liked her, Rukia however didnt feel the same or at least she said. He hadn't asked her anymore about that day in the park to which she was grateful but he had taken to checking up on her. She had a light bruise from where the cero had grazed her arm.

"You should go on one date with him" Ed grinned "At least one"

"Over my dead body!"

"Well technically…"Ichigo never finished his words. King Bradley had caught his attention. The man had just come in with his bodyguards. Yoruichi had told Ichigo and Rukia earlier about this plan she had. Bradley usually ate lunch with his fellow soldiers in the cafeteria. When he was nearly finished she wanted Ichigo to cause a huge distraction loud enough to alert her. It was too dangerous to have either of them actually with her as a lookout. Since his office was on the first floor she thought this would be a better idea. Unfortunately she hadn't given any ideas on how to go about distracting him. When Roy entered, it was like a light bulb went off. Rukia wouldn't like the plan however.

* * *

Yoruichi had been searching the office for around ten minutes. It hadn't been too difficult to enter. She had climbed through a window after making sure no one was around. She sifted through his desk making sure to put things back the way she found them.

"Something isn't right" She mumbled as she continued. She looked through book cases and shelves but still came up with nothing until finally she saw a drawer in the desk that she had missed. Opening it she saw an opened letter. Picking it up she scanned it. What surprised her was the signature at the bottom

" Aizen wrote this! What's going on? Why would this man have a handwritten letter from that traitor?"

* * *

Seeing Bradley's meal about done Rukia jumped atop the table.

"What are you doing?! Get Down" Ed tried to grab her arm but she snatched it away. All eyes in the room were on her. Taking a deep breath she shouted

"Roy Mustang, I have decided to accept going on a date with you!" Stunned silence then the room burst into claps and whistles. Ed's jaw dropped open.

"Wow" Al simply stated. "I knew it"

"Thank you Rukia" Roy was surprised but happy none the less. He had finally broken her down. He received a couple of high fives from others around him. Ichigo scanned for the president but he was gone.

"Shit!" He mumbled.

* * *

Yoruichi had gone back into looking through the drawer. She was so intent on her search that she didn't hear Rukia's statement though it seemed everyone else had nor did she notice when a couple of minutes later that the door opened.

"Did you find what you're looking for Miss Yoruichi?" King Bradley asked standing in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. She'd been caught. She narrowed her eyes, not bothering to try and hide what she found.

"How do you know Sosuke Aizen?"

"Thats none of your concern"

"Yes it is". There was a tense silence as Bradley eyed her. Finally he said

"You would do well to keep what you've found to yourself especially if you wish for your son to live"

"How dare you!" She growled

"There's a reason why I wanted him under me. If any of your friends find out about this I will kill him". Yoruichi knew he wasnt lying and she felt helpless for it, she couldnt defend her own child. "Now sit down and lets discuss a few things" He said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It was later that night when they were all gathered in Ichigo and Octavian's room that they finally noticed Yoruichi still wasnt back. Rukia had fallen asleep on the floor. Stark was lying on Octavian's bed while the younger boy sat on Ichigo's. Ichigo himself was staring out the window. The two were anxious.

"Where could she be?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. No one had herd from her. He and O hd gone searching for her earlier but didnt find her. He knew deep down the only other option was that she'd been caught but didnt want to worry Octvian.

"Well Im going to sleep" He said getting under the blankets.

"Not in my bed!"

"Kick rocks Ichigo" He mumbled

"What does that mean?"

"I cant hear you anymore since Im sleep". Ichigo rolled his eyes. He'd kick him out of his bed later.

"You two are pretty close huh?" Stark asked after they heard Octavian's soft breathing. Ichigo shurgged

"Not at first. When you go through something with someone it either brings you closer or pushes you apart. At least thats what my Dad says"

"He helped in the war you guys told me about?"

"Yeah, he wasnt supposed to though. I wish we could get home. I know everyone's worried"

"Ichigo"

"What?"

"I think I've gotten my memory back". The blond turned his head to look at the older man who was still staring at the ceiling. Before he could question him further the door opened and Yoruichi walked in. She scanned the room for Octavian then without another word, she layed down next to him.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo had never seen her like that before and wasnt sure what to do.

"Not now, we'll talk in the morning". He looked again at Stark who had watched the scene with interrest. He gave a sad smile and mouthed 'morning' also. Ichigo sighed. He wanted to know what was going on now. He took his place back at the window knowing he wouldnt be getting any sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n- so after abandoning this story riqis inna sunja sent me a message to try and inspire me to finish this. i'll admit the message didn't really convince me at first but after thinking about it i decided to try at least one chapter. i don't think this is one of my better stories but if there's interest i'll try to finish even though its been a long time since i had anything to do with it. hopefully this chapter turned out ok.**

Something wasn't right. Octavian Shihoin knew by the way she acted. Yoruichi had rarely smiled or even joked as the day wore on. She went around as if a dark cloud hovered over her. Octavian knew his mother well enough to tell there was something wrong, he just didn't know what. Ichigo had noticed it as well but didn't question her about it. Instead he and Octavian talked about getting home, especially now with Stark regaining his memory. He had informed them that a few of the higher up Espada had been sent to this world in order to be a base of operations for taking over the Soul Society. Sosuke Aizen would create his army here and then lead it back. That was the basic gist though Stark and the others got the hint Aizen was keeping information from them. They even suspected he might be working with someone in this world however they never questioned him. They couldn't. He had given them power which came to Stark's problem. He had been starting to have second thoughts about his master's plan. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. A couple of the others suspected, said nothing. Lilinette knew his feelings. She had kept the knowledge to herself. After revealing all this to Ichigo and Octavian he had taken a seat by the window. Octavian couldn't dwell on it long because he was called to attend Bradley. Rukia had gone off to practice her alchemy leaving Ichigo with a quiet Stark and seemingly depressed Yoruichi.

"I gotta get out of here" He mumbled. Just as his hand touched the door knob Yoruichi spoke up from her place on one of the beds

"Stark what will you do?"

"I..I don't know. Aizen wants us to help lead the army to destroy the Soul Society" He turned from the window to watch her.

"You speak of him as if he's still alive. Ichigo and my son killed him"

"Did they?" He said. Yoruichi paused then gave a nod as if he had given her an answer

"Wait a second! Whats going on? Are you telling me he's alive? Thats impossible!" Ichigo shouted. Stark glanced at him then went back to addressing Yoruichi

"You know something don't you?"

"Yes"

"He's working with that Bradley guy"

"Yes"

"Did Bradley threaten you?"

"Not me, Octavian" She sighed "As his mother I should be able to protect him but I can't". Ichigo listened to their exchange, growing more frustrated by the second he was being ignored.

"What are you guys talking about? Whats all this about Bradley and Aizen working together?"

"They have been working together for some time. When I investigated his office that day I found a letter with Aizen's signature. He caught me snooping and proceeded to threaten Octavian's life to keep my silence"

"I don't get it"

"He's supplying Aizen with the troops he wants. I'm sure he's getting something out of the deal. He wouldn't say. Lets just say Ichigo this plan has been carefully thought out and planned"

"Well isn't this great" He frowned as he leaned against the door "There's no defeating this guy. He has a plan for his plan in case another plan doesn't work" Yoruichi smiled for the first time that day.

"That's way one to see it"

"I may be able to help" Stark said. The other two looked at him "I think I can convince the other Espada to rebel. They don't like him either and have simply been waiting for a time to kill him, especially Barragan. There's no guarantee they'll go with this though but I can try"

"Good as long as we have some ideas we can work with" She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips "I'm determined we stop Aizen for good this time and get back home"

* * *

Yoruichi had ordered Ichigo into snooping around since she was under surveillance. They all agreed it would be a good idea for Stark to go back to his fellow Espada. He still wasn't sure how he lost his memory, even with Ichigo saying he saw Barragan watching them when he found him. Stark didn't think his comrade did it. After he was gone. Yoruichi gave Ichigo his mission. He was to look around the whole military complex while she would explore the city. She told him to pretend as if were casually strolling around out of boredom which wouldn't be much of a stretch. Her excuse would be she wanted to buy things. Since their money was worthless she managed to 'borrow' some from a random guy passing by. She didn't worry about Ichigo too much, figuring he could handle a simple spy mission. Yoruichi did worry about her son. Bradley had threatened his life if she didn't keep her silence. She had already talked so she had to find an escape as soon as possible. As she walked around the city visiting stores, exploring and taking in the scenery she found herself growing angry. She could tell she was being followed, she felt helpless and had discovered nothing in the time she had been walking around. "How pathetic a mother am I if I can't even get my own child out of this?" Yourichi grumbled to herself. The anger had been building in her when she came acrross a robbery. A man was in the process of hitting a woman with his gun. As she screamed out he grabbed her purse. Her anger propelling her, Yoruichi grabbed him as he raced past her

"What the f-" He started to say when he was thrown into a brick wall across the street. The woman gasped but mangaged to blurt out her thanks. Yoruichi realized others had seen what she had done and were pointing and whispering. Her eyes widened as her spiritual pressure came to life.

Meanwhile in a small open area Ed was in the process of giving Rukia her lessons when the woman stopped. Her mouth opened as if to say something "Yoruichi-san I can sense you"

"Huh?" Ed scratched his head

"I can sense her!" Rukia clapped happily

Ichigo had been in the process of a very serious game of chess with Roy, the colonel had forced the boy to play him upon seeing he had been wondering around aimlessly, when he felt it. He practically jumped out of his seat since the feeling came so suddenly. "Whoa!" He said. Roy looked at him as if he were crazy

"I know the game is exciting but please calm down" Roy answered sarcastically

Octavian was half falling sleeping in a meeting Bradley was having. He was supposed to be alert and paying attention but it had been so boring he hadn't been able to help it. When he felt his mother's familiar spiritual pressure he grinned which creeped out the advisors who glanced his way. "A strange boy you have there sir" one said. Bradley chuckled "He'll fit in perfectly when I get through with him"

"Thats what you think" Octavian mumbled


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n- i know this chapter is short but i wanted to put out something. im starting to think i can finish this story**

"I sensed it too!" Rukia said excitedly.

"It felt amazing!" Octavian added

"I wonder what this means for us" Ichigo pondered. The three were huddled in the cafeteria during lunchtime. They were restlessly waiting for Yoruichi's return. Octavian ran a hand through his shorter tresses, which now came to his shoulders. Bradley had insisted he have it cut if Octavian was to work for him. Rukia and Ichigo had actually thought he was Byakuya at first and told him so. Octavian had yet to figure out if they meant it as a compliment or not. "Ichigo try raising your spiritual energy" He said. The younger boy raised an eyebrow then looked around.

"In here?"

"Yeah, if you haven't gotten your powers back then there's nothing to worry about"

"If I have?" Ichigo asked. His friend shrugged.

"Lets find out" Because he was just as curious he decided to try. At first nothing happened.

"What the-" Someone said. The clanging of dropped silverware and dishes sounded throughout the hall. Rukia took in the people having trouble breathing, some even kneeling on the floor. She placed a hand on Ichigo. Immediately they were breathing normal again and looking around in confusion trying to figure out what had happened.

"We don't even need our shinigami bodies" The strawberry blond observed. Ed skidded into the room panting.

"I've been searching everywhere for you guys! Ms. Yoruichi wants you" He told them not noticing what was going on. They nodded and followed him. He lead them to a secluded spot outside. Al was there throwing rocks. Yoruichi jumped out of the tree she'd been sitting in.

"Ichigo I sensed you!"

"We sensed you!" They all said at the same time.

"What do they mean?" Al whispered to his brother feeling left out. Ed had no clue either.

"This is good. We need to come up with a plan. I need to find Stark. Someway we…" Her voice trailed off. Her son seemed to be glowing. It reminded her of the first time he had done it. It was how they'd ended up in Amestris in the first place. "No! Not yet!" She shouted in disbelief. She pushed Ichigo and Rukia back just as a powerful force began pulling her into the light. "Ichigo you all have to stop Bradley from invading our world! I'm sorry" She said.

"Ms. Yoruichi!" Al tried grabbing a hand but she was pulling him with her.

"Let go!" Ichigo ordered. He did what he was told. Surprisingly when the light disappeared Octavian remained. Unconscious on the ground but still there. "What is going on?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile Yoruichi felt herself falling for what seemed like a long time. She made out a wooden floor before she collapsed on someone.

"What is the meaning of this?" She'd recognize that voice anywhere. She lifted her eyes to see the Head Captain sitting with an actual look of shock on his face.

"I can only be in one place then" Yoruichi said quietly.

"Get off me please" She glanced down to see Toshiro Hitsugaya had broken her fall.

"Yoruichi Shihoin where have you been? Search teams had been sent out to no avail" She didn't answer. Instead taking in the room. All the captains were watching with various expressions on their faces. Her eyes stopped at Byakuya.

"Where is my sister? Where is our son?" He asked. She took a deep breath then went into what happened with her, Octavian, Rukia and Ichigo. When she finished the room was silent then Captain Kurosuchi spoke up excitedly "Amazing! Your boy is able to open doors to other parallel worlds. At least I assume that's what they are because this place sounds very much like the living world with some differences"

"Of course you would find this exciting" Captain Zaraki rolled his eyes.

"The problem is that this man wanted to give Aizen an army to invade our world" Yoruichi said.

"But he's dead" Captain Unohana stated

"Is he?"

"What are you implying Yoruichi?"

"Think about it. Sosuke Aizen's body was left alone after Ichigo defeated him for quite some time. Ichigo may have only injured him"

"I saw the body. We all saw the body"

"Only think about it. Now those three are trapped over there unless Octavian figures out how to control his ability"

"Basically there is nothing we can do then" Yamamoto said stroking his beard. The entire time Byakuya listened, not moving from his spot even when Yoruichi looked at him. He had plans on retiring and settling down but he wasn't sure about anything anymore. He wanted to be angry, just wasn't sure with whom. He sighed in exasperation when he heard something speak to him

"Byakuya" It whispered. He immediately turned to Yoruichi but she was still talking so it couldn't have been her. Feeling frustrated and confused he walked out of the meeting despite calls from the Head Captain to stop. Byakuya was determined to bring Octavian and Rukia back no matter what.

* * *

Back in the dorms an unconscious Octavian slept in his bed while Ichigo and Rukia pondered what to do next. Yoruichi's disappearance had them confused and not sure of what to do next. They also knew they had to cover for her or Bradley might do something extreme so while they came up with a good story Ed and Al went off to do a job promising they'd return. It was near night when Octavian woke up. His aunt explained what had happened which caused him to sit silently for a few minutes before saying "We gotta find Stark. We can't stay here any longer no matter what bs story you give to Bradley. He's not stupid and will figure things out sooner rather than later"

"How are we going to find him?" Rukia asked.

"We should be able to sense him one close enough hopefully. I know for sure he's in the city. Remember when Octavian ran away and found Stark in that warehouse?" Ichigo turned to the boy on the bed "You think you remember where it was?". Octavian nodded. "We gotta leave then. Octavian's right when he says Bradley will see through our story and who knows what he'll do if we can't tell him where Ms. Yoruichi is"

"Couldn't you guys just use your reaper powers on him?"

"It would only create problems" Rukia cut in "They have many people who are skilled with alchemy. It could match up against us and besides it would be a waste of time to fight everyone not to mention exhausting"

"She's right" Ichigo got up to pack some things in a bag. Rukia helped Octavian to his feet. He seemed fine though he complained of a headache. Once they had what they wanted the trio escaped through the window. An hour later Riza opened the door to find them gone. "We shouldn't have put so much trust in them. I knew a guard should've been placed here! Sound the alarm!" She cried.

* * *

Yoruichi didn't know what to do when Byakuya simply walked out. She finally got off of Toshiro as if she were going after him but Yamamoto told her to leave him be. He explained that though Ace, Byakuya's brother, had awakened from his coma Byakuya still worried about her and the rest of the group. Deciding to listen to the Head Captain she instead walked the streets in a daze. She was so absorbed in her own worries that she didn't sense the person following her. A hand on her shoulder finally made her stop. She turned around prepared to attack when she saw it was only Ace. His gentle eyes studied her. In their silence Yoruichi noticed he had a new scar on his neck.

"You're awfully quiet" She finally said then went back to walking. Ace fell in step beside her. He was taller than Byakuya with an arrogant attitude that rubbed many people the wrong way. It was one reason why he never became head of the family.

"Sometimes more than enough can be said by not saying anything" Ace smiled. His smile told her he knew everything that had happened somehow and would do all in his power to help her. She tensed for a second not sure what to say or if she should say anything at all. It had been widely known that his wife disappeared during the war with no clue as to what happened. Byakuya had ordered searches to no avail.

"Ace about Harmony-"

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to bring them home. You will think of nothing else understand?" She nodded, knowing he was probably dealing with it in his own way. Something he had in common with his younger brother. Ace put an arm around her shoulder and for the first time since the war ended she relaxed.


End file.
